masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Mass Effect: Imperium Galaxy
Mass Effect: Imperium is an alternate reality of the original Mass Effect universe. The most notable changes in this universe is the independent human empire that exist's as the second galactic super-power, in concert with the Citadel Council. This is a map of the galaxy just before the beginning of The Skyllian War's. Independent Faction's Citadel Council:The Citadel Council is the governing body of The Citadel,' '''and all of Council Space. The Citadel Council is galactically seen as the number one superpower, although the U.T.E is quickly looking to usurp that title for themselves. * Asari Republics * Turian Hierarchy * Salarian Union United Terran Empire:The '''United Terran Empire' is the governing body of all of humanity within the Milky Way. While "new on the block" the U.T.E is very powerful for a newly discovered civilization, easily matching the Citadel in military, while losing slightly economically, but that appears to be changing as well. Batarian Hegemony:The Batarian Hegemony is the all-encompassing governing body of the Batarian race. The Hegemony is currently classified as a rogue state after a political disagreement between them and the Council concerning human expansion in, "zone's of Batarian interest's", mainly the Skyllian Verge and Attican Traverse, and the Batarian's subsequent self-expulsion form the Citadel. While they are not as militarily or economically powerful (compared to the Council and Empire), The Hegemony fixes that issue by hiring pirate's and mercenaries, as well as having "rogue" slaver's under their command. Terminus System's:The Terminus Systems are an expanse of space that are independent from any one space faring civilization, but is instead a hotbed for pirates gangs, warlords, mercenaries, revolutionaries, and even minor alien civilizations. Currently the Terminus is split between territory belonging to the most powerful and therefor defacto "rulers" of the Terminus. Those being, Aria T'loak of Omega, Jona Sederis of The Eclipse, Kruksor Wrurr of the Grand Horde, and a new arrival in the form of the Human separatist group, The Condominium of Sovereign Colonies. * Matriarchy of Omega * Eclipse Star Confederation * Grand Horde * Condominium of Sovereign Colonies Geth Consensus:The Geth Consensus is name given to the "government" of the Geth by the galactic species. The Geth are considered the "boogeymen" of the galaxy for their rebellion against their creators, the Quarians. For centuries the Geth have hidden away behind the Perseus Veil until there sudden and dramatic appearance during the Third Relay War. Quarian Migrant Fleet:The Quarian Migrant Fleet is the collection of ships under the banner of the Quarian Conclave, serving as both the military and home for all of Quarian kind. For centuries Quarians have been seen as nothing more than beggars, and thieves, to most of the galaxy, but things started to take a turn for the better with the appearance of humanity. Humanity was in need of allies, having entered a Cold War with Council, so upon opening talks and hashing out different treaties, the Quarian people entered into extensive trade deals, civilian exchange programs, and military partnerships. The Krogan Clans:... Category:Background